Hurt so good
by invente-moi
Summary: Si tu savais combien je regrette. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, et je sais que le seul moyen que tu me pardonnes est de te l'offrir. Alors la voilà. Ma vie sans condition. Pardonnes-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça. Je t'aime. Saphaël.


Titre: Hurt so good.

Auteur: Invente-moi.

Pairing: Saphaël.

Disclaimers: Tout est à Cassandra Clare et à Shadowhunters.

Résumé: « _Si tu savais combien je regrette. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, et je sais que le seul moyen que tu me pardonnes est de te l'offrir. Alors la voilà. Ma vie sans condition. Pardonnes-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça. Je t'aime._ »

Note: Me déteste pas trop, Meg, hein x).

Chanson: Good Together - Shy Martin.

* * *

 ** _You and me we never say we're sorry,_ _h_ _ands around my bod_ _y, f_ _ucking 'til we're good. And we promise we'll do better,_ _b_ _oth go down together,_ _f_ _ucking 'til we're good._**

Ses ongles griffent mon dos alors qu'il étouffe un gémissement dans le creux de mon cou, alors que mes coups de rein se font plus rapides et profonds. La boule d'électricité familière qui gonfle dans mes entrailles menace de me faire éclater, et j'atteins son point magique, lui arrachant un râle surprit. Je le sens se resserrer autour de moi, et sans prévenir, ses crocs pénètrent la peau de mon cou, me forçant à rejeter la tête en arrière.

J'ai l'impression de brûler tout entier.

La danse continue dans un brasier de plaisir qui nous marque jusqu'à la moelle et puis la délivrance est là, soudaine, excessive, violente.

On ralentit le rythme. On reprend notre respiration, et je me retire de lui. Il souffle, moi aussi. Il soupire. Je le vois se relever, j'attrape son bras mais il se dégage.

Il s'habille et s'en va sans se retourner.

Finit le paradis. Retour en enfer.

Je vomis du sang.

 ** _If it isn't love, tell me why do we hurt so good? If it isn't love, tell me why do we hurt so good together? If it isn't love, tell me why do we feel so good? If it isn't love, tell me why do we hurt so good together?_**

Je suis fatigué. Je ne me suis pas nourrit depuis quelques jours, maintenant. Comme si c'était important. Plus rien n'est important. Plus rien ne compte. Plus rien…

Je passe devant sa chambre, je me rappelle l'époque où je pouvais y entrer sans frapper, où on y regardait des films comiques juste pour que je puisse l'entendre rire, où on s'allongeait l'un à côté de l'autre, juste comme ça, juste pour apprécier la présence de l'autre.

Aujourd'hui, c'est une autre femme. Je sers les poings et je passe ma route.

Je sais pertinemment que c'est ma faute, à quoi bon se battre?

Je croise le regard désolé d'autres habitants de l'hôtel, ils savent très bien ce qui se passe, mais personne ne dit rien. Ni à lui, ni à moi. Ils se contentent d'observer et d'être désolés. Je ne peux pas les blâmer.

Après tout, c'est ma faute.

Quand je rentre dans ma propre chambre, je vois qu'on a laissé une nouvelle poche de sang à mon attention. Je la pose devant ma porte, comme tous les jours. Quelqu'un la ramassera, comme tous les jours.

Je n'ai pas faim, de toute façon. Je retourne m'allonger sur mes draps en soie. C'est ce qu'il préfère. Je ferme les yeux et j'essaie d'oublier les cris de plaisir de celle qui partage son lit ce soir.

C'est. ma. Faute.

Je le répète en boucle dans ma tête, puis à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte, et je me met à me frapper le crâne.

Ma faute ma faute ma faute ma faute ma faute ma faute ma faute ma faute ma faute m-

J'entend la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et des bras puissants plaquer les miens sur le lit. Je me débat.

« Arrête. »

J'obéis. C'est sa voix.

Mon corps tout entier se tend et mes mouvements s'arrêtent d'eux même. Il attend quelques secondes et me lâche, une fois sûr que je ne recommencerais pas. Il soupire et attrape la poche de sang qu'il a posé à côté de lui.

« Ouvres la bouche. »

J'obtempère. Je ne peux rien lui refuser.

Il verse le contenu de la poche dans ma bouche, la richesse du liquide éveille mes sens, sa chaleur apaise ma gorge. Je n'avais même pas conscience de la douleur qui la brûlait. Je n'avais plus conscience de grand-chose, de toute façon.

Il termine de me donner la première poche, puis en sort une deuxième, probablement de sa réserve personnelle. J'ai tellement faim. Il le sait. Je le laisse verser le contenu de la poche dans ma bouche, je suis trop fatigué pour protester, et ma gorge réclame d'être enfin apaisée.

Il faut une troisième poche pour me rassasier complètement. Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais rien mangé. Il termine de me nourrir et jette les emballages vides avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Tu dois te nourrir un peu tous les jours pour survivre. Tu ne peux pas te balader dans les couloirs comme ça, à moitié mort. »

« Tu t'en fiches, non? Tant que je me nourris avant que tu aies besoin de mes services. C'est pour ça que tu es là? Tu as oublié de prévenir? Et cette autre nana, alors? Elle ne t'a pas suffit? »

« T'es vraiment con, Simon. »

Je lui offre mon plus joli rictus et un doigt d'honneur en accompagnement. Je retrouve la force de me battre un peu pour ma dignité. Il ne me touchera pas.

« Je n'suis pas là pour ta bite. J'ai seulement vu que t'avais encore refusé ta nourriture. J'étais obligé de faire quelque chose puisque je suis le seul à pouvoir te faire manger. Après toute la merde que t'as foutu, j'vais pas te laisser crever comme ça. »

« Je croyais que retrouver Camille et te la livrer sur un plateau d'argent avait suffit à régler ma dette? »

« Rien n'effacera jamais ta trahison, Simon. Rien ne me fera te pardonner tout ça. Tu le sais. »

« Ouais. »

Je me retourne, dos à lui, et je sers les poings. Je sais qu'il me hait. Je sais qu'il me tient en vie pour me voir souffrir. C'est sa vengeance. C'est légitime.

Tout est de ma faute.

« Je reviendrais dans deux semaines. Je pars en voyage. »

Je ne répond pas. On sait très bien ce que ça veut dire tous les deux. Il va demander à d'autres vampires de veiller à ce que je me nourrisse correctement pour que je sois en forme à son retour. Parce qu'il aura besoin de mes services. Comme toujours lorsqu'il rentre de voyage.

Il soupire, puis se lève. Il hésite à dire quelque chose, je peux l'entendre dans sa respiration, mais il choisit de se taire et de s'en aller.

Je ferme les yeux quand la porte se ferme.

Les larmes coulent toutes seules.

 ** _Remember when our love was precious, we thought what we had was the best. Now every answer is a question. Like every night is one of us is getting agressive, the other one's acting possessive, guess it's the way that we do shit now…_**

Ca fait deux semaines qu'il est parti. Il devrait rentrer dans peu de temps.

Il y a eu un problème à l'extérieur. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis des jours, je ne suis pas assez fort pour me battre, je me déplace trop lentement pour ça. Alors ils m'ont laissé seul à l'hôtel en se disant qu'il reviendrait vite et que je ne risquerais rien.

Juste assez longtemps.

J'inspire profondément et mon stylo frôle le papier dans un grattement rassurant. Je n'écris pas grand-chose, pas besoin. Je plie la page tâchée d'encre noire et au verso je trace des lettres d'une élégance que je ne me connaissais pas.

Raphaël.

Je me lève, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je souris. Je me rend dans sa chambre et je pose la lettre sur sa table de chevet. Je m'allonge dans son lit, j'inspire son odeur. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Le manque de son amour me transperce la poitrine. Je repense à l'époque où il m'aimait encore. Où j'étais quelqu'un pour lui.

Dans la chambre, tous les rideaux sont grands ouverts. Nous n'avons pas énormément de choix, nous autres, pour disparaître.

Le jour est en train de se lever, son rire résonne à mes oreilles. Son odeur envahit mes narines. Je me sens enfin entier. Je peux sentir qu'il est rentré à l'hôtel, je perçois les vibrations de ses pas contre le sol. L'avantage d'être seul et d'avoir une ouïe exceptionnelle.

Il se rapproche alors que le jour se lève et commence à percer à travers les vitres. Ma peau s'échauffe, et dans ma tête, le bruit de ses pas se mélange à son rire cristallin. _Je t'aime_. Sa voix se perd dans le creux de mon oreille alors que j'entend la porte s'ouvrir. Une odeur de brûlé couvre son parfum, je ne sens même pas la douleur.

J'entend son cri, son appel. Il ne peut rien faire, la chambre baigne dans la lumière du jour désormais, et mon corps prend feu.

Son cri se mélange à son rire et les odeurs me font tourner la tête.

Je perds conscience.

 ** _Maybe I'm crazy, maybe we're crazy. No one loves me better than you…_**

Depuis la porte de sa chambre, Raphaël hurle. Il regarde, impuissant, le corps de l'homme qu'il aime se couvrir de flammes, vives et meurtrières. L'odeur de chaire carbonisée se disperse dans l'air et il tombe à genoux.

« Simon… Simon… Simon… »

Les larmes roulent d'elles-mêmes, les premières depuis des siècles.

C'est sa faute, il l'a poussé trop loin. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Simon pourrait aller si loin. Il n'a pas su voir que la punition aurait dû s'arrêter. Il n'a pas voulu voir les signes, borné dans sa colère et sa propre peine. Il a refusé de regarder la vérité en face.

Il ne méritait pas ça.

Ils ne méritaient pas ça.

Plus tard, une fois la nuit tombée, il put enfin rentrer dans la pièce, pour trouver près du cadavre de son aimé un mot, rédigé par ses soins.

« _Si tu savais combien je regrette. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, et je sais que le seul moyen que tu me pardonnes est de te l'offrir. Alors la voilà. Ma vie sans condition. Pardonnes-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça. Je t'aime._ »


End file.
